A Very Aurikku Christmas
by Jaymo
Summary: A lemony oneshot just in time for the holidays. Please read and enjoy. Aurikkku, obviously. Light YunaTidus, WakkLulu.


A/N: Hey guys! I decided to write a nice one-shot for the holiday season. If you have time to read it, please do. I know I for one will be out Sunday shopping because I procrastinate. But this is obviously Aurikku ( would I write anything else? I think not). Don't let my T rating fool you, it's full blown M by the end. Of course I had to give you guys a nice lemon for a present. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy !0, the characters, or Super Smash Bros...or Nintendo.

* * *

**Warning! Lemon Alert! Chapter rated M at the end!**

**A Very Aurikku Christmas!**

As far back as Rikku could remember, she associated Christmas with sun and sand. Being Al-Bhed, she grew up in Bikanel Desert but she didn't mind, it was part of who she was. That's why she initially complained when Yuna suggested they spend the holidays in Luca with Wakka and Lulu.

Rikku pulled her white coat tighter around her small frame and smiled at the snowflakes falling on her nose. It was going to be a white Christmas this year. She walked back to Wakka and Lulu's house in the quiet evening snow. Her booted footsteps were silenced by the snow under her feet and she wondered if she could make it back with all the bags she had in her hands. Rikku had decided to finish up shopping by herself since she felt her cousin and Tidus wanted some alone time. She was going to ask Lulu to go with her, but she was busy with cooking all day. In the end, Rikku pouted to Wakka and Auron, but both found excuses to get out of shopping. But it was fine, she enjoyed the quiet.

The cold breeze picked up and Rikku shivered. A few young girls ran by her giggling tugging smaller children indoors. One of the girls was blushing a furious shade of red and wasn't paying attention to where she was heading and ran right into Rikku.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" the girl apologized.

"It's okay! Are you alright?" Rikku asked.

Another girl walked up behind the first and snorted. "She's fine. Sir Auron just smiled at her is all."

Rikku grinned and giggled a little and both girls looked at her funny. Recognition crossed both of their young faces at the same time. "Lady Rikku!"

"That's me!" Rikku grinned. "You two better get inside before it gets dark!" The girls grinned and ran indoors.

"The same could be said for yourself" came a deep voice from behind Rikku.

Turning around, she saw Auron smiling at her. He was wearing his trademark red coat looking as handsome as ever. His general personality had much improved from the time of the pilgrimage, probably due to his group of friends and their influences. And probably from the fact that he was no longer dead. He and Rikku had become good friends much to their surprise.

"I thought you were too busy to come shopping!" Rikku smiled. He shifted his weight to one foot and grinned at her.

"I was. But I figured that you would be on your way home since it was almost dark and decided to walk toward the markets to help you carry bags. And by the looks of your hands, I made the right choice." he told her.

Rikku looked down at the amount of parcels she was carrying and laughed. "Well, I had more shopping to do than I realized."

Auron smiled at his Al-Bhed friend. It amazed him that the woman in front of him was the same scared little girl he knew on the pilgrimage. Rikku had grown up quite a bit. She was still small, almost eight inches shorter than Auron, but wasn't a skinny teenager anymore. Auron looked her over and smiled at her more conservative wardrobe. She was wearing a dressy white coat that came to her knees, a pair of dark jeans, and fluffy white boots that matched her coat. Her long blonde hair was pulled up into a sleek ponytail. Long gone were her clips and ribbons. But she was still the same Rikku on the inside. Still perky and fun, still careless and free, still Rikku.

Rikku noticed Auron looking at her outfit and she knew what he was thinking. He was remembering when she would run around in a bikini top and skirt and call it a day. Rikku giggled at how many times she and Yuna went out and the boys had heart attacks because of their clothes. It was pretty funny to see Auron, Wakka, and Tidus trying to tell the cousins what to wear.

But that had been a few years ago and she had grown up a little. She looked back and Auron and smiled back at him. If she had grown up, then he had grown down. Auron was a lot more friendly and outgoing now. Not too much so, because after all, it was Auron. He wasn't a warrior monk watching his every step anymore. He wasn't a legendary guardian looking after his friends his every waking and sleeping moment. He wasn't a dead man looking for rest after ten years anymore. He was just Auron now. And the Auron now was a good friend and a great guy.

The two friends looked at each other for a moment longer in the falling snow before Auron shook free of his thoughts. "Here let me take some of those and let's get back before we freeze."

"Please Auron" Rikku smiled as she handed him some bags, "If I can survive Gagazet in shorts, we can handle a little snow in Luca."

Auron chuckled at the memory. "If I recall, you only survived Gagazet because you stole my coat." He took a few more bags form her and started to walk toward Wakka and Lulu's house.

"And it was a good thing to! Besides, you had so many layers on, you were okay!" Rikku smiled.

"Hey, I had layers for a reason. I knew thieves like you might come along and steal my belongings." Auron joked. Rikku rolled her eyes and grinned. She only had two bags now that Auron relieved her of her things and she transferred them to one hand.

"Come on you big meanie" she smiled, linking her free hand around his elbow. "Let's get back."

* * *

Everyone was in the living room when Auron and Rikku came in the doors. They said hello and started to put down the bags.

"Hey! Shut the door, ya? You're letting in the cold!" Wakka complained from his seat of the couch next to Lulu.

"Sorry Wakka" Auron said, "next time we'll make sure we just walk through the door without opening it to spare your sensitive skin." Rikku snickered next to him.

"That's right!" Wakka nodded. Lulu rolled her eyes and got up to get Rikku and Auron something warm to drink. Wakka moaned as he wife got up. "See what you two did! Now my warm honey bunny has left my side!"

Rikku and Auron rolled their eyes at the same time. "Shut up Wakka" they said in unison.

Wakka chuckled. "I'm just kidding you guys, come on and take all that snowy stuff off and sit with us."

They removed their outerwear and stepped into the living room to see a nice sight. Wakka had light a fire and there was a table full of cookies and cakes and coffees. Yuna and Tidus were curled up together on one couch and Wakka and Lulu had the other. Auron took the rocking chair by the fire, leaving Rikku the plush chair by the Christmas tree. Lulu returned and handed Rikku a mug of hot chocolate and Auron a steaming cup of coffee. "Thank you" he smiled at her.

"Thanks Lulu!" Rikku smiled as she sipped her drink.

"So did you finish shopping Rikku?" Yuna asked from her spot next to Tidus. She nodded at her cousin and they started talking about how much stuff they had to wrap yet. Tidus turned to Auron and they both started arguing with Wakka about who was going to go to the Blitzball Pro game next month.

Lulu sat back with her tea and smiled at her friends. They all had so much to be thankful for this Christmas. She looked down at her growing belly and smiled at her unborn son. She finally found happiness with Wakka and they had a son on the way. She rested a hand on her husband's thigh. It went unnoticed because Wakka was too busy defending his favorite player to Tidus, but Lulu didn't mind. Her eyes moved across the room to Tidus and Yuna. Both were chatting animatedly to other people, but the two still held hands. Lulu smiled at the shinny ring on Yuna's hand and couldn't wait to be a bridesmaid. She was glad those finally got to be happy.

Lulu looked over to Rikku and focused on the younger girl. Rikku had grown up from a spunky teenager to become a very beautiful young woman. She was quieter now, even if it wasn't by much. Lulu felt proud of the girl she considered a sister to her. Her gaze was drawn away from Rikku by a deep laughter across the room. She smiled as her eyes rested on Auron. He was the most changed of their little family, next to Rikku. Auron had shed his solitary nature and was now one of her and Wakka's best friends. As she was contemplating Auron, Lulu noticed that he was staring at Rikku.

Lulu looked back and forth between the two of them and wondered why she never saw it before. Sure, they were polar opposites on the pilgrimage. Rikku was the young, inexperienced girl too stubborn to let her cousin die. Auron was the old, unsent legendary guardian that only cared about getting to Zanarkand. Now, they were both so different, almost alike in a lot a ways. Rikku had grown up enough for Auron to stop seeing her as a child. Auron had loosened up enough for Rikku to see him as something besides a big meanie. Lulu shook her head at her own blindness and smiled.

"What!" Wakka was shouting at Tidus, "How can you go with Bickson as MVP? Come on we're watching the tape again"

Auron and Tidus groaned at the tape they had seen so many times of Wakka's winning goal at last years finals. They reluctantly followed Wakka to his game room in the basement, waving goodbye to the girls. Rikku and Yuna laughed at them and turned their attention to Lulu.

"Wakka is too much!" Yuna laughed.

"I know" Lulu smiled. "So Rikku, why didn't you bring that guy here for Christmas?"

"Who? Gippal?" Rikku asked. "Why would I do that?"

"I thought you were into him?" Lulu shrugged.

"Nah, he's fun to flirt with, but that's it" Rikku shrugged.

"Wait a minute? Is this the same Gippal you were drooling over two years ago?" Yuna asked confused.

"Well, yeah. But my taste in men has changed a little in two years Yuna." Rikku told her cousin. "Gippal still acts like he's thirteen sometimes and he's too vain. I"m looking for someone else."

"Someone a little older?" Lulu mused. "A little more mature. Someone more protective and loving towards you?"

"Yes!" Rikku nodded. "Lulu that's exactly what I want! How did you know?"

Lulu shrugged and winked at Yuna. "I just have a talent for these things."

"Oh" Rikku said. She sighed and rested her chin in her hands. "I'm never going to find anyone like that. My perfect man."

"Well, maybe you're just not looking hard enough" Yuna shrugged.

"Yeah Rikku, open your eyes" Lulu smiled. "Come on, let's go save Tidus and...Auron." Lulu and Yuna grinned at each other, leaving a frustrated Al-Bhed behind.

"What do you two know!" she cried as she chased after them.

* * *

The men had abandoned Wakka's victory tape long ago and were not battling it out on the Nintendo. Lulu and Yuna grinned at the sight and Rikku ran in behind them.

"We're busted men" Auron said as he pummeled Tidus' character.

"Hey Auron! Stop beating me up!" Tidus said.

"Just like in real life, ya?" Wakka laughed. Auron laughed along with the blitzer until Tidus got the upper hand.

"What are you guys playing?" Yuna asked.

"Super Smash Bros." Tidus answered. It had become a tradition for Tidus, Auron, and Wakka to play the classic game together after they watched blitzball games.

"So who is who?" Rikku asked, standing behind the couch the men were seated on. Lulu and Yuna smiled as Rikku moved behind Auron and placed her hands on his shoulders. The girls grinned wider as Auron obviously lost concentration in the game and Tidus killed his character.

"Whoooooo!" Tidus cried.

"Damn it!" Auron swore. Rikku removed her hands and grinned. "Well, Auron is obviously Mario."

"Yeah, Tidus is Link and I'm Donkey Kong" Wakka told her.

"Wakka's Donkey Kong alright" Tidus whispered, making sure Wakka heard him.

"Hey! You calling me a monkey?" Wakka said.

"No, he's calling you an ape." Auron said calmly, pushing Wakka off a cliff (in the video game of course).

The girls laughed at the indignant look on Wakka's face as the round ended. Auron was victorious and Rikku looked at him.

"I never pegged you to be a gamer" she said.

Auron shrugged. "It's pretty easy to beat these two is all"

"Hey!" Tidus and Wakka laughed together. Each one got up to seek comfort in their lovers. Lulu hugged Wakka and he kissed her deeply. Tidus pouted in front of Yuna and she pulled him in for a kiss. Auron rolled his eyes. "Babies"

"Hey, at least we get some loving out of it!" Tidus commented between kisses.

Auron was about to roll his eyes again, but caught sight of a pair of sparkling green eyes close to his. Rikku was sitting down beside him, picking up Wakka's abandoned controller. "Can I play?"

Auron smiled. "Sure. First let's get you a character. Now if your looking for speed, you want-"

"I want Yoshi" Rikku said cutting him off.

"I got to get in on this!" Tidus yelled, picking his controller back up. "You in Wakka?"

Wakka and Lulu were busy exchanging glances. "No, you go ahead. Me and Lu have to go check on something."

Tidus snorted. "Sure" he said as the two rushed out of the room. "Okay, that means your in Yuna!"

"Okay" Yuna said slowly. "I don't know how to play very well."

"It's easy Yuna" Tidus said, "you just beat up whoever Auron picks."

"Save it for the game Tidus" Auron said.

* * *

"No!" Rikku yelled. "That was all my lives! Damn you Tidus!"

"It's okay Rikku. I'll avenge you" Auron smiled at her.

"Oh God, Yuna help me out!" Tidus cried.

"I would if I knew how, Sweetie" Yuna smiled. The former summoner had the most lives left due to the fact that she just jumped around the screen avoiding the major battle between Tidus and Auron. She occasionally threw an object at someone, but for the most part she and Rikku had been making their characters pose. Rikku had eventually gotten bored and tried to kill on of the men, but ended up dead herself.

"Oh poopie" Rikku pouted. She set down her controller and looked over at her friends. Yuna was at the end of the couch, trying to figure out how to use the Pokeball she picked up. Tidus was one of those players that moved the controller the direction he was trying to get his character to move and just avoided hitting Auron in the face. Auron was concentrating fully on the task, his skilled hands easily manipulating the controls.

_Figures he would be as good in fake fights as real ones_, Rikku thought to herself. She found herself watching his hands work the controller, his fingers never missing a step. She remembered admiring his hands on the pilgrimage, always amazed at how he swung his katana which such deadly accuracy. Now he still had that control over his weapons, but his skilled hands could help Lulu sew Christmas decorations all day long. _I wonder if he is as good with his hands on women?_

Rikku was shocked at that thought in her head. She got a very vivid mental picture of Auron's hands on her breasts and it made her blush. Where did that come from? She never had thought like that about Auron. Ever. Rikku looked over at him again and let her mind wander. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the side of the couch, thinking briefly about the possibility of kissing Auron before drifting of into a light sleep.

"Ha! I won!" Tidus shouted, waking Rikku back up. Auron felt her stir and looked over at her.

"You didn't beat me yet" Yuna commented. Tidus looked at the screen for a minute before remembering about Yuna's character.

"Oh yeah" he said, killing her three times in less than twenty seconds.

"Hey!" Yuna yelled as Tidus kissed her.

Meanwhile, Auron was watching Rikku's attempt at focusing on what was going on. She looked at him and he saw that her bright eyes had changed to a very dark shade of green and had a sleepy cloudiness to them. Rikku turned slightly and Auron let his eyes drop to her chest. She was wearing a low cut sweater and the angle she had turned gave him a perfect view of the side of her breast. He still stared as Rikku stretched like a cat, her sweater ridding up to show her tan belly.

Feeling embarrassed, Auron turned away as Rikku sat up fully. "I'm so sleepy!" she yawned.

"Yeah we should go to sleep soon. It's Christmas morning tomorrow!" Yuna smiled. After cleaning up the game room a little, the four walked into the living room as Lulu and Wakka came from the direction of the bedrooms.

"Oh, you guys done messing around?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah. Are you?" Rikku smiled, causing Auron, Tidus and Yuna to snicker. Wakka flushed and Lulu grinned.

"Funny Rikku, very funny" Lulu said. "You guys ready for bed?"

"Yes! Night!" Rikku called as she slipped in the room she was sharing with Yuna. She was exhausted and she wanted to get out of the same room as Auron so she could stop staring at him.

* * *

"Hey Auron?" Tidus asked.

"No"

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" Tidus cried.

Auron sighed and pulled down the blankets on his bed. "You were going to ask me to switch rooms with Yuna. No."

"But it's Christmas Eve!" Tidus whined. "I want to spend it with Yuna! Not you, you big meanie!"

Auron chuckled. "When did you start channeling Rikku?"

Tidus crossed his arms. "I'm not channeling Rikku. If I was doing that, I would be staring at you more"

Auron sat up in his bed. "What does that mean?" he asked suspiciously.

"Please Auron!" Tidus begged.

"No" Auron answered, rolling over so he didn't have to look at his pouting friend.

"Fine" Tidus sighed. "I'll just go break it to Yuna."

"You do that" Auron replied.

* * *

Tidus met Yuna in the hall with a passionate kiss.

"So was that a yes?" Yuna asked as she came up for air.

"He said no. But you know me! I have a plan!" Tidus smiled.

"Uh oh" Yuna said.

"Uh oh is right!" Tidus grinned.

* * *

Auron opened his eyes at a few loud noises behind him. He sat up and looked around and his eyes widened. Tidus was walking into the room carrying a sleeping Rikku in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Auron asked.

"Well," Tidus placed Rikku on his bed. "Since you wouldn't leave, we made Rikku. She's much easier to deal with than you."

"That's because she's unconscious" Auron snapped.

Tidus walked back to the door. "Exactly. Night Auron!" He left shutting the door behind him. Auron groaned and looked over to his friend. She was still asleep but her teeth were chattering. She was wearing a pair of light grey pajama bottoms and a tank top and was obviously cold. Auron sighed and got out of his warm bed to pull the blankets over Rikku When he got to the edge of the bed, he realized that Tidus simply dumped her on top of the quilts.

Auron scooped her up with one arm and held her to his chest as he tugged the blankets down. Rikku grabbed at his shirt and whimpered a little from the chilly air that was hitting her. Her still asleep body was moving towards the warmth that held her.

"Auron..."she said in a breathy whisper. Auron froze for a second. She couldn't be whispering his name. He had to have imagined that. Shaking his head, he set her back down and covered her up. He hightailed it back to his bed and tried to forget what he imagined.

* * *

Not that much later, Lulu walked into her kitchen to see Tidus and Yuna laughing and drinking hot chocolate.

"Merry Christmas Lulu!" Tidus said as he raised his mug to the mage. Yuna smiled and lifted her mug too.

"It is after midnight isn't it?" Lulu smiled. "Merry Christmas you guys! But why are you up?"

"Just felt like some hot chocolate" Yuna shrugged.

"You mean you slipped out past Rikku without her knowing you were getting cocoa?" Lulu asked as she poured herself a cup.

"Well," Yuna said, setting her mug down, "I didn't have to sneak out exactly because Rikku isn't in my room." Tidus smirked next to her.

"Where is she?" Lulu asked.

"She's in Auron's room." Tidus answered.

If Lulu had taken a sip of her drink, it would have been sprayed all over the counter. "What! How did that happen!?"

"Don't get too excited Lulu. I moved her after she was already asleep. She probably doesn't even realize it. Auron knows, he was awake." Tidus shrugged.

"I wish those two would get together already. They're freaking perfect for each other, but neither of them realize it!" Wakka said walking into the room, dropping a kiss on Lulu's head. He noticed everyone staring at him. "What?"

"I didn't know you could think..." Tidus said earning a hit on the shoulder from Wakka.

"Hey it's not hard to see that he likes her. I don't know about Rikku thought, woman are hard to read." Wakka said. Lulu and Yuna rolled their eyes and Tidus gave him a high five.

"True that, Wakka. So I already put them in a room together. What else can we do?" Tidus asked. They each pondered what to do as they sipped their drinks. Lulu suddenly got a twinkle in her eye.

"I know what to do" she smiled evilly. "I think we need to freak Rikku out so she'll go running into Auron's bed."

"Lulu!" Wakka said, looking at his wife with wide eyes. "That's brilliant!"

"How do we freak her out exactly?" Tidus asked, "Put on a white sheet and haunt her? Auron will kick the crap out of me!"

"Well, what is the thing that freaks Rikku out the most?" Yuna asked.

"Lightening" Wakka, Lulu, and Tidus answered.

"No, not lightening. I have something better. We just sneak it into her bed and wait for her to wake up. Let's go." Yuna smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rikku was caught in that nice place between sleeping and being awake. Vaguely, she heard the door open and shut and figured it was Yuna going in or out of the room. She shifted a little and her arm hit something fuzzy. She jerked her arm back because what ever it was, it felt like it had shocked her. She lifted her head and blinked a few times to see what she had touched. A chill went the length of her body when she realized what was in bed next to her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rikku yelled as she bolted up from the bed. Across the room Auron shot up and looked over at her.

"Rikku!?" he said in a panic. Rikku spun around, surprised and confused to see Auron in her room, but very grateful that he was here. She ran over to him and launched herself in his arms, knocking him back to the bed. Auron pulled her away from him and looked at her scared face.

"What is it?" Auron asked, very confused. She was fine a little while ago. Rikku pointed at the bed she got up from.

"Auron! Get it out of my bed!" she yelled. Auron pushed her off of him and walked over to her bed expecting to see a mouse or maybe a bug. What he didn't expect to see on of Lulu's dolls.

"Rikku" Auron chuckled, picking up the doll. "Is this what you're afraid of?"

"It's the Wicked Cait Sith doll Auron!" Rikku yelled as if that explained everything. Auron rolled his eyes. "I'll be right back Rikku."

He left the room and returned a moment later and sat down next to Rikku. She was sitting with her knees brought up to her chin and was looking at him nervously.

"Did you get rid of it?" she asked quietly.

"It's gone Rikku" he assured.

"Where did you put it? Is it close?" she asked with a hint of paranoia in her voice. Auron was trying really hard not to chuckle at her.

"I cut it up with my sword and threw it off the docks" he told her. In reality, he put the doll on the living room chair. Rikku visibly relaxed and crawled over to him. She pulled herself up to sit on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I hate that damn doll! I swear it's evil! Every time Lulu had it with her on the pilgrimage, it freaked me out. That one and the Fatal Cait Sith doll. Why couldn't she fight with swords like normal people? She didn't even use her dolls that much!" Rikku ranted in his arms. Auron was only half listening to her. He was distracted by her breasts pressed right against his chest and her leg across his groin. She shivered and pulled herself closer and Auron sent out a silent prayer.

"Then I wake up and it's right next to me!" Rikku continued. "It's a good thing you were here Auron. Hey, what are you doing here?" She pulled back and looked into his face.

"Tidus brought you in here while you were sleeping. He wanted alone time with Yuna and you and I were in the way it seems." Auron said calmly.

"Oh" she nodded. "I bet the doll was already in the bed. It couldn't have done it by itself"

Auron caught Rikku's tone. She was looking for assurance that the doll didn't walk by itself. "I don't know Rikku. Lulu's dolls have been known to do strange things..."

Rikku screamed and clutched onto Auron tighter as he laughed. Her breathing became heavier and frantic and Auron stopped laughing.

"Rikku, I'm sorry. I was just kidding. It's not true" he assured. Auron brought his hand up to Rikku's cheek and she nuzzled her face into his palm, still whimpering about possessed dolls. Instinctively, Auron pulled her tighter against him, temporarily forgetting the effect her body had on his lower area. Rikku leaned into him again and sighed.

"You're such a meanie! I can't believe you sometimes, scaring poor girls like me all the time!" Rikku chided. She rested her head on his shoulder and started to lose herself in his warmth. She started to rub her palm against the back of his neck in soothing circles and he felt his eyes drifting shut. Auron felt his hand slip up right under her shirt at the waist and he rubbed the pad of his thumb across her side a few times. Auron snapped his eyes open suddenly and pulled her back so she was sitting on his legs, looking at him in confusion.

Auron looked at her questioning green eyes and it suddenly hit him. Wakka and Tidus joked with him for years that he was in love with Rikku and just hadn't realized it yet. The joking had started when she was seventeen, so it was easy to brush off. She was just a child then. She was almost twenty one now and Auron couldn't use that excuse anymore. All this time, his friends had been right and he couldn't see what was right in front of him until now.

Rikku looked right back at Auron. She found herself wishing he would just pull her closer again. Rikku felt her eyes widen in realization. This is who Yuna was always talking about. Yuna was always telling Rikku that love was right in front of her if she opened her eyes. Her perfect man was Auron. He was everything she was looking for now. It was easy to miss when he had been Mr. Legendary Jackass. Now he was warm, loving, protective, and happy. Not to mention seriously hot. Rikku thought she was a little weird, not being attracted to a lot of the boys back Home, but she realized that they can't compare to the god that was Auron. But what happens now?

"Auron?" Rikku asked softly. She wasn't sure what was going on in his head, but he looked like he was regretting holding her. She placed a hand on his chest and waited for him to say something. His eyes snapped up at the contact.

_It's now or never_, Auron thought as he pressed his lips to hers. Auron tensed a little when he realized that Rikku wasn't responding. He almost pulled back, apology ready, when she started kissing him back. Auron pulled her back to him and she giggled happily. Auron smiled into the kiss too and pulled back to look at her.

"Did we just kiss?" she smiled.

"I think we did" he nodded.

She smiled wider and blushed a little. "Oh, well can we kiss again?" she asked, bitting her bottom lip.

Auron chuckled lowly and ran his lips over hers. He put his hands on her face to hold her still as his lips traced hers. "No, I think you've had enough kisses Rikku."

"But, but, but..." Rikku tried to lean forward to take his lips, but Auron had her held in place. He teased her mouth a little more before she whimpered and he crushed his lips to hers. Rikku threw her arms around his neck and ran her tongue over his lips, begging for entrance. He happily obliged and fell back against the bed, pulling her over him. Rikku steadied herself by placing her knees of either side of his hips as she kissed him. Auron pulled her in closer and kissed her deeply before sitting up and pulling back.

He gave her a brilliant smile that made Rikku's insides melt. "Hey, I want to give you your present now" he said.

Rikku smiled. "Okay!" Auron nodded and walked out of the room returning a few moments later with a box. He joined Rikku back on the bed and handed it to her. "Open it!"

Rikku wasted no time. Ripping presents open was her specialty. She finally got to a black box and opened it excitedly. Inside she found a beautiful silver ring. It had two bands of silver sandwiching a larger band of small light emeralds.

"Auron" Rikku said, looking in awe at her shinny new present.

"I saw it in a jewelry store a few weeks ago and I thought that it fit you. I heard you telling Yuna that nobody ever bought you jewelry before and I figured that I better beat some guy to the chase." Auron smiled, hoping she liked it.

"Auron" she said again, still looking at the ring.

Auron was getting nervous now. "I, um, know it's a little much , but I really wanted you to have it."

"It's perfect Auron! I love it!" Rikku hugged Auron and smiled. "But there is one problem"

Auron pulled back and looked at her. "What?"

She smiled and put the ring on her finger, then looked back up at him. "Whenever I look at it, I'll think of you. And I'll wear it everyday and then I'll have to think of you everyday."

"And why is that a problem?" he joked. Rikku's smile faded as she tried to figure out how to put what she was going to say.

"I don't mind thinking about you." she said softly. "Auron, I think that I am falling in love with you. I think I have been for a long time, I just never realized it." She held her breath waiting for him to talk. She loved her ring, but if she had to look at it everyday, knowing that he didn't feel the same way, it would crush her. What if he got together with another woman!? How could she were his ring?

Auron smiled and took her face in his hands again. "I'm glad you said that Rikku! I feel the same way! It would kill me if I had to see you with someone else, wearing my ring, when you should be with me."

Rikku let out the breath she was holding and kissed him passionately. What the hell took them so long? Auron kissed her and ran his hands up and down her sides, making her shiver a little. Rikku broke the kiss long enough to throw off her shirt, leaving her in her bra, and smile at him. Auron's eyes widened at her actions, but kissed her back all the same.

Auron could tell Rikku was cold and he pulled her to the bed and covered her with his warm body. Rikku kissed him lazily and shifted her legs so one of his legs fell in between hers. Auron rested more of his weight onto her as they kissed and her hands went to the back of his neck as she played with his hair. Auron's body and scent were driving Rikku crazy. She wanted to touch more of him, but couldn't seem to get the focus to do anything other than kiss him silly.

Auron wasn't having that problem. His large hands were busy petting her torso everywhere he could touch. He was avoiding her breasts on purpose and Rikku whimpered a little every time he passed them. After the third time or so, Auron chuckled, giving away his pleasure at her misery and Rikku pushed him off of her. He rolled onto his back, still laughing at his new love.

"I hate you" she commented as she straddled his waist and ran her hands up his shirt. He was still chuckling when she bent her head down to plant a firm kiss on his abdomen. His laugh died in his throat as he watched her trace kisses around his bellybutton. He felt a groan dangerously close to escaping his lips as she ran her tongue over the skin just above his pajama bottoms.

"Rikku" he managed to breathe out. She moved back up to kiss his lips and he flipped her over once more, resting his body on his side, next to hers. He leaned over and claimed her lips as his hand rubbed her tummy. She sighed into his kiss as he traced a path up her side and over one of her breasts. His thumb hooked her bra strap and pulled it off her shoulder. Rikku shivered and lifted her body up to his as she moved her lips to his neck. Auron slipped his hand behind her and unhooked her bra, leaning down to catch her collar bone under his lips. He removed the garment and Rikku sighed, holding onto his broad shoulders as he moved his mouth to her breast. One of his hands went up to tangle in her hair as the other payed her other breast attention. Rikku grinned remembering her question about his talented hands when he was playing games. She was right. He was good with his hands all around. She had melted into a Rikku puddle.

Auron swapped his mouth and hand on her breasts and grinned into his kisses. He could feel Rikku's hips swaying slightly under him and her broken gasps of air. Auron lifted his head to kiss her deeply on the mouth. Being the gentleman he was, he didn't want to get carried away. He settled for losing himself in her kiss.

"I could kiss you forever" Auron whispered sweetly on her mouth, sending chills down Rikku's back. She almost squealed out her happiness, but channeled her excitement by kissing him back passionately. She couldn't believe Auron said that to her. She remembered a time when the best she got out of him was "keep moving".

Rikku hooked her fingers in the waistband of his bottoms and tugged his hips to press against hers. She wrapped her legs around him, drawing herself around his waist. She started moaning slightly into the kiss and she could feel Auron's response growing against her. He let out a low growl as she moved her hips around in a circular motion, making sure to press into his erection each time. His hands moved back to her breast and she bit down on his bottom lip lightly.

"Rikku" he moaned against her lips. She smiled and pulled away, kissing the tip of his nose lightly. She looked into his dark eyes and blinked at him innocently.

"Yes Auron?" she questioned sweetly. He glared at her and sat up suddenly, grabbing her bottoms and taking them with him. Rikku smiled and yelped in shock, laughing when she realized what he just did.

"Auron! You have got to give a girl warning! I think I almost had a heart attack just then!" she smiled. He grinned at her and removed his clothing before settling next to her again.

"Why is that?" he asked kissing her shoulders.

Rikku was still temporarily tongue tied at just having seen him naked. She gathered the little senses she had left to answer him. "Because I don't expect you to do that kind of stuff Auron" she told him.

He chuckled against her skin. "I'm going to do a lot of stuff you wouldn't expect me to do, so be warned."

Rikku didn't have time to respond with Auron kissing and touching her wherever he could. A few seconds and she was back to a Rikku puddle. She had little marks all over her body from his mouth and he had numerous scratches on his shoulders after a few minutes. Auron lifted himself up on his arms and looked down at her panting body.

"Ok, well goodnight Rikku!" Auron smiled as he started to get off the bed. "I'll be in the other bed if you need me." It took Rikku a second to register that Auron had moved to the other bed. She sat up and glared at him in the dark room, then marched over to the bed.

"You big bully! One of these days Auron, I'll make you wish Yuna sent you!" Rikku yelled as she pounced on a laughing Auron. She tried to beat her tiny fists on his massive chest, but he kept catching her hands. They play fought for a second longer, Auron pinning Rikku to the bed and Rikku trying to hit him. Somewhere in the middle, Rikku gasped as Auron entered her. Their laughter was cut short by each others moans.

"Auron!" Rikku called out as her legs went around his waist and her arms pulled his face to hers. She kissed him lightly a few times before throwing her head back on the pillow.

"Mmm Rikku" he answered lustfully as he thrust slowly into her. She matched his slow pace until her panting drove him frantic. Soon, Auron had to muffle her cries with his lips so no one else in the house would figure out what was going on. He made a mental note to tell Rikku that she was loud no matter what she was doing, but then she flipped them over and straddled him and he forgot what he was thinking about. His hands gripped her hips as she drove them both to climax. Rikku, energy spent, collapsed onto his chest. Auron chuckled an wrapped her arms around her and rolled her under him again. She wrapped her arms around him to pull him closer like a blanket, but was surprised when he started thrusting into her again.

"Auron!" she screamed out and he knew they were caught.

"Rikku" he chuckled between passionate thrusts, "quite down. You don't want a Tidus walking in here do you?" Rikku didn't seem to care very much, and continued to cry out. Auron gave up and concentrated on making love to Rikku. It was her turn to laugh when his moans were as loud as hers. He collapsed in her arms a few minutes later and they listened to each others heavy breathing.

"Wow" Rikku whispered.

"Yeah" Auron panted.

Rikku pushed him to his side and curled up against his warm body. "I didn't know you could be so playful Auron" she giggled.

He opened his eyes and kissed her forehead. "Tell anybody and I'll kill you" he smiled.

"No problem!" she smiled back. Auron closed his eyes again, then they snapped back open.

"Wait, is playful the only word you can think of to say wow about?" he teased. Rikku laughed and wrapped her arms around his naked torso. She proceeded to give Auron a list of words that described their night together. By the end of it, Auron's eyes were clouded with lust and a few seconds later, Rikku found herself screaming out his name again as his hot breath bathed her face.

* * *

Fortunately for the new lovers, the only soul awake was Lulu. She smiled at the knowledge that the plan worked and then cast a Silence spell toward their room.

* * *

A/N: and there you have it. Happy Holidays! 


End file.
